A wide range of industrial applications require a bulk material to be separated or isolated into several constituent parts through, for example, some type of filtration process utilizing a liquid medium. Once filtered, the separated constituent, and/or the remainder of the bulk material and liquid medium, may be further processed so as to result in one or more desired products. By way of example, various methods of producing alcohol from grain may require that the fibrous constituent of the grain be separated from the starch and/or other constituents of the grain. A corn wet milling process, for example, separates the fiber from the starch in corn and subsequently uses the starch to produce ethanol, which may be used in automobiles or other motor vehicles. Filtration processes that separate a constituent from a liquid medium are a step in other industrial applications as well. In this regard, the pulp and paper industry often requires the separation of fiber from a fibrous bulk material. Such filtration processes also exist in the textile manufacturing industry, the chemical industry (e.g., crystal formation applications), and other fields.
In a corn wet mill process, to facilitate separation of the various constituents of the corn, the corn is mixed with water to form a slurry having a relatively high percentage of water (e.g., 80% or higher). The fiber is then filtered from the slurry, which in addition to the water, contains starch and gluten constituents of the corn, and the slurry is further processed to produce ethanol. In the corn wet mill process, conventional devices for filtering the fiber from the starch-containing slurry may include pressure screen devices and paddle screen devices. Pressure screen devices direct the slurry to flow through a static screen under relatively high fluid pressure. The screen includes openings sufficiently sized so as to permit the water, starch and gluten (any other constituents smaller than the openings) to flow through the screen, but prevent the fiber from flowing therethrough, thus essentially filtering the fiber from the slurry. Paddle screen devices include a rotating paddle with a stationary drum including an outer wall configured as a screen. The rotation of the paddle directs the slurry toward the screened outer wall and essentially presses the slurry so as to force the water, starch and gluten through the screen while preventing the fiber from passing therethrough. The movement of the paddles relative to the drum loosens the fiber from the outer wall and reduces plugging of the screen openings.
After initially filtering the fiber from the slurry, some of the starch and/or gluten may still be associated with the fiber. Thus, it may be desirable to wash the fiber and remove additional amounts of starch and/or gluten therefrom. In this regard, the fiber is typically mixed with a liquid medium, such as wash water, and directed back through a pressure or paddle screen device to separate the fiber from the wash water, which contains the additional starch and/or gluten washed from the fiber. Conventional systems may include multiple washing stages to remove the starch and/or gluten from the fiber. For example, processing systems utilizing pressure or paddle screen devices typically include six or seven such stages. These various stages typically include separate, dedicated devices to facilitate washing of the fiber with wash water, which is then directed to a pressure screen or paddle screen device for filtration of the fiber therefrom.
Although such systems operate for their intended purpose, these systems have several drawbacks. For example, the washing of the fiber in these systems is typically inefficient, therefore requiring a relatively large number of stages. This, in turn, increases the cost of the systems due to the large number of devices required (i.e., washing devices and/or pressure/paddle screen devices for filtration), increases capital and/or operating costs, and increases maintenance costs for those devices. Additionally, the relatively large number of stages also requires a significant amount of floor space in a manufacturing facility, which may be at a premium in various industrial applications. Furthermore, the above systems are prone to plugging and significant down time. For example, pressure screen systems generally require a high pressure washing about every eight hours of operation so as to function adequately.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for filtering a material, such as fiber, from a slurry or other liquid medium in a more efficient manner.